1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors which incorporate a metal latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, main circuit boards or "motherboards" employed in computers or other electrical equipment are interconnected to an array of secondary circuit boards. There are numerous types of secondary boards such as edge cards, single in-line packages (SIP), memory modules, a single in-line memory modules (SIMM) or circuit modules. Circuit boards ordinarily comprise a rigid substrate board having a plurality of integrated circuits mounted thereon.
Often, interconnection between a main circuit board and a secondary board is provided through an electrical connector mounted to the main circuit board. These connectors ordinarily include an insulative housing defining an elongated slot which houses a plurality of electrically conductive terminals. The secondary board is inserted into the slot so as to electrically contact the respective terminals. The board is then rotated to its operating position wherein the secondary board generally engages at least two latches disposed on opposing sides of the housing slot. These latches typically provide a contact portion which releasably secures the secondary board in the operational position.
In the past, metal latches have been removably installed at opposing ends of the elongated edge receiving slot in order to secure the secondary board in place.
These earlier metal latches serve as spring members in which bending forces typically are concentrated in a limited region of the latch. Unfortunately, virtually the entire bending forces are absorbed by the latch in that limited region.
Thus, there has been a need for a metal latch for use in an electrical connector which can distribute bending forces experienced by the latch. The present invention meets this need.